<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life-like or Silicone? by AlltheB7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577517">Life-like or Silicone?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/AlltheB7'>AlltheB7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dildos, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Sex, Pansmione - Freeform, Random &amp; Short, Realistic, Shimmery dick, Smut adjacent, Smutty, comical, dildo, femmeslash, ish, queer sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlltheB7/pseuds/AlltheB7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life-like or Silicone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pansy pulls back, and with a flick of her wrist, has cast a wand less spell between them. </p><p>"Do you prefer life-like or silicone?" the witch asks. </p><p>Panting and flushed, she has no idea what the woman means. "What?"</p><p>Instantly Hermione feels something brush against her thigh and jerks back. Eyes wide, she takes in the sight of Pansy's... cock. Though it looks lifelike, she's clearly embellished it to have a shimmery iridescent sheen. </p><p>"Of course it's pink," Hermione rolls her eyes. </p><p>The tingle of wordless magic wraps around Hermione's wrists, "Watch your tongue," Pansy domineers, but Hermione shakes off the handsy spells with the crack of a wand less horse crop across Pansy's ass. </p><p>The impact startles the haughty woman, and instead of being off put, she's grinning at the challenge, eyes darkening as her grip on Hermione's neck tightens. </p><p>"So which would you prefer, Granger?" Pansy flicks a couple fingers and the shimmery pink cock turns into a pink and purple dildo. "Either way, I'm bending you over this desk," Pansy husks, lips caressing Hermione's ear. </p><p>"Morgana, you can stop talking anytime," and she fists the dildo before hooking a leg around Pansy's hips. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>